Consoles are normally and fixedly deployed within a vehicle and, more particularly, are typically deployed in close proximity to the driver's "position" or seat. The consoles are adapted to removably contain and/or store items and/or goods and are further adapted to allow the goods to be selectively utilized within the vehicle. Typically, these consoles occupy one or more vehicle areas or regions which normally contain and/or include a passenger seat. While it is desirable to have or provide a relatively large amount of console type storage space within the vehicle, it is not usually or typically desirable to reduce the amount of vehicle seating space, since the amount of such seating space limits the number of passengers that may comfortably reside within the vehicle. The amount of storage space and/or the size of the provided console is therefore typically limited by the amount of passenger seating space which is desired to be relinquished or "sacrificed" in order to provide such storage space.
Moreover, these vehicle storage consoles are typically fixed within or stationarlly positioned within the vehicle and require a user to be seated or positioned in close proximity to a console in order to access or utilize the console. Hence, passengers residing within the "back seat" or the rear of the passenger compartment do not have ready access to the console. The stationary positioning of the console within the vehicle thereby limits the overall utility of the console.
Therefore it may be desirable to provide a storage console which allows for the placement of additional seating within the vehicle and which is movably disposed within the vehicle, thereby allowing the console to be used or deployed in several positions while concomitantly allowing the provided seating to be selectively deployed in a desired location within the vehicle.